Magical Ponies
by Incubator Inc
Summary: Fluttershy Find Kyubey near the everfree forest, injured after being sent to an unknown world by Homura.
1. Prologue

**(Homura's POV)**

It had to end. Kyubey's reign of terror had gone on for far too long. Today, I gathered all of the magical girls I could find who knew the truth. We had a plan, a plan that would-hopefully-stop the creature from making any more contracts. We planned to banish it into another world.

That night, we cornered Kyubey next to a shimmering mirror with gems dotting it's crystal frame."_Why_ did you trap me here? I don't get it...what did I ever do to you?"He begged, his fur bristling in fear."_Well..._" one of the others chimed in. "That doesn't matter now"I said, the area fell silent. "What matters now is that you'll never make another contract again" I explained stepping closer to the incubator, causing him to narrow his eyes and retreat slightly.

"What are you going to do?"Kyubey asked, fear trembling in his voice.

"You'll find out, soon enough"I said, narrowing my eyes. To be honest even I didn't know where this would send the creature, but one thing was for sure, it would never be able to create another contract again...

* * *

**Yes, I realize that incubators don't have emotions, I'm going to release a prequel explaining it. Also, I'm actually 2 authors, Galaxy the Nightwing, and KowaiiKiss.**

**Kyubey:What the heck's gonna happen?!**

**Galaxy:I'm not telling! **

**KowaiiKiss:We don't own the pic, PMMM, or MLP, those belong to SHAFT, Hasbro, and whoever made the pic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Galaxy:DONT OWN ANYTHING! KTHXBAI**

**KawaiiKiss: I own my underpants!**

* * *

**(Fluttershy's POV)**

_ Angel has to be around here somewhere_ Fluttershy thought as she searched for the bunny. After about a half hour, she came across something strange. It _looked_ like a cat,but with extra ears... Maybe a new animal friend, yet to be discovered? Spurred by the thought, she rushed to the creatures side.

"Oh, no! You're hurt, aren't you little guy? Let's get you home, and out of this cold!" Still worried about Angel, she knew she'd have to hurry, but she couldn't just leave him here could she? Yes, Angel would definitely understand! By the time she had this worked out in her head, she and her new friend had arrived at her cottage. "There! Now isn't that better than that lousy old forest?" Even though she knew he couldn't hear, it comforted her to talk as she went. Preparing a bed and first aid, she made sure her little friend was comfortable before she left to find Angel-bunny.

* * *

That night Fluttershy, unable to find the wayward bunny, She returned to check on her little friend, trying to think up names for him. "_Huey? Duey? Louie? Marcu-" _she was cut off however when she saw the disarray her cottage was in. The door was wide open and Her things were strewn about. But worst of all, Her new friend was gone! Fluttershy was freaking out; how could she be so irresponsible? She was sure it was her fault. That is before she heard the voice.

"Elp... Help... Help me!" It was strange, the voice. Or should it even be called that? She could hear it and... Not. Maybe she was going insane? Or, maybe... Someone needed her help? Knowing it was crazy, she ran in the direction of the voice... Or whatever you would call it...

Trotting into Everfree forest at night was no easy task, at least not for Fluttershy. But knowing someone was in danger was enough to spur her on... Slowly. After many twists and turns - and a lot of quiet screaming - She heard the voice again.

"Someone, help!" Galloping around one last corner, she saw a huge manticore cornering the small familiar creature, from this morning! With a sudden gush of bravery, she rushed at the beast, but was quickly swiped aside. Trying to stand, she knew she had to save her friend. _"I can't do it... I'm sorry friend..." _ She apologized, knowing she couldn't hold on much longer. She knew she was losing it when the voice answered.

"Fluttershy! you CAN save me, if only you wish it! Make a contract with me and we can both make it out of this alive!"

"Huh...? We can? Then. then, do it! I wish for us to live!" Fluttershy is wrapped in butterfly's and comes out as a MAGICAL PONY.


End file.
